Life in the Modern World
by yamimitsukai
Summary: When Inuyasha and the crew plus extra characters are living the modern world, what will happen? What will happen to our 7 year old hanyou friend, who I love torturing, in school? Warning! WILL BE FUTURE STUPID KOGA! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Life in the Modern World

**A.N: Hey peoples! I'm back with a new story. And guess what? It's about Inuyasha's childhood, again! I love making him suffer as a child. ) Anyways, this story is about Inuyasha and crew, plus Sesshomaru, stupid Koga, and others in the modern time. Here are the ages: **

**Inuyasha- 7**

**Kagome- 6**

**Sango- 6 **

**Miroku- 7**

**Sesshomaru- 12**

**Koga- 8**

**Naraku- 9**

**On with the story!**

Prologue

Inuyasha slowly walked home from the demon school his foster parent was making him go to. His face was bruised, bloodied, cut, anything that involves pain and blood, Inuyasha was experiencing. He sighed and scowled at the sky.

"Why can't I go to a _normal_ school? Then I could try and blend in. Or better yet, I heard I have an older brother nearby. Why can't I go to him?" Eventually, he arrived at his dreaded home. He was surprised to find both of his foster parents in the living room, waiting for him, with stern faces. _Hmm…I wonder what this is about. _Inuyasha thought sarcastically. He had a pretty good idea.

"Inuyasha." He looked up attempting to hide his emotions. "We can no longer keep you. Every day we receive phone calls from the principal Mr. Renkotsu that you get into fights with the other demon children." His foster dad said.

"But I never get into fights! They always come to me, and beat me up for being a hanyou!" Inuyasha yelled, his anger getting the best of him.

"And that is the attitude that always gets you into trouble, Inuyasha." His foster mom added. "You will now be living with Ms. Kaede. She should be here shortly. Go and pack your stuff." Back to foster dad. Bowing his head so his bangs could cover his eyes and suppress his emotions, Inuyasha went upstairs to his room. There wasn't much to pack; Inuyasha hadn't actually unpacked since he had moved here two weeks ago. This always happened.

Demon parents would arrive saying they would love to adopt and take care of a half-breed. Then they would always send him to a _demon_ school where Inuyasha would get picked on by other demons.

DINGDONG!

"Inuyasha! Ms. Kaede is here!" his 'parents' called up the stairs. In a matter of ten minutes, Inuyasha was out the door glancing once at the two moth youkais, just for respect. Arriving at Kaede's, Inuyasha noticed that it was a small café, with an upstairs house. Also, Kaede was human.

"You will live upstairs in the second bedroom. And you will help around the Café, understood?" Inuyasha nodded his bangs covering his seven-year old face. He dreaded the next words she was going to say.

"You will also be going to school."

**A.N: I know a little short. But that is because this is the prologue! DUH! Oh, yea. I would also like to thank my reviewers from my last story, ****Childhood of an Hanyou**** now. Thanks for reviewing! Ok, I'm done. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- Wake Up!

BRIINGGGGG!!!!! A sharp shrilling noise filled the room. Kagome groaned, moved her hand without opening her eyes, and smashed down on the alarm clock. "Stupid clock." She muttered. And went straight back to sleep.

"Kagome! Wake up, or you'll be late for your first day of Second grade!" her mother called up the stairs.

"Coming!" the six year old moaned.

Approximately, seventeen minutes later, Kagome was ready for school. She wore her favorite light pink shirt that said "I'm a Princess! Listen to me NOW!" and blue jeans. Since her school was elementary, they didn't have to wear uniforms, yet. She and mother walked to school along with Kogame's little brother Sota, who was barely a year old and sitting in a stroller. Kagome smiled slightly.

"Mommy! I can't wait to see Sango! It's been a whole three days since I last saw her." Her mother smiled. "What about that other nice boy? The one who always wears purple?" "You mean Miroku? He's a pervert." Kagome replied.

"Kagome! Don't ever say that! You are way too young!" Kagome's mother was shocked.

"Sorry, mama." Kagome pouted.

**With Sango:**

GROWWWLLLLL!!!! Went an alarm clock in the back bedroom.

"DIE!! YOU YOUKAI!!! HIYAAA!!" came a shout followed by a crashing noise.

"SANGO!! Did you break the alarm clock, again?!" her dad's angry voice reached the little six-year olds ears.

"Whoops. Sorry dad! I thought it was a demon!" Sango's voice was heard as she got ready for school. Her dad shook his head. What was he going to do with her? She always broke the alarm clock, no matter what sound and even if the box said it was indestructible. "That's the fifth one this week. And it's only Monday." Sango's dad muttered. Within minutes, Sango was ready to go to school.

"Ready, dad?" Sango asked sweetly, trying to get on her demon slaying father's good side. "Alright, let's go." He sighed.

Sango's thoughts went to Kagome, her best friend and Miroku, the perverted seven- year old. She and Kagome both skipped a grade, so all three of them were in the same grade. Although Miroku was smarter, he didn't want to draw attention to the fact that he could already be in fifth grade.

**Miroku:**

Silence came the bedroom that held the seven year-old.

"Miroku! Are you up?" the old monk, Mushin called.

"Yes!" A voice that had been awake for a while answered back.

"Miroku! Were you up reading a Swimsuit Models magazine again?" Mushin accused. A long silence followed, with a guilty sounding, "No."

"Miroku! You must learn to lie better! Then stop being a pervert!" Mushin yelled. "Are you ready to go?" he added. Miroku came downstairs, already ready, with his purple backpack over his purple jacket and black pants.

As he walked to school with Mushin, Miroku could not help but daydream about the beautiful Sango. _I've known her for three years. And I still love the way she looks!_ His perverted mind was satisfied with just the image of Sango for the moment. He arrived at school, and waited for Kagome and beloved Sango to arrive.

Kagome arrived at school and saw Miroku standing on the side looking in the completely opposite direction. "Miroku!" she called. Miroku turned and smiled in her direction. "Bye, mom!" Kagome ran over to Miroku and stood with him, waiting for Sango.

"Kagome! Miroku!" a voice called out. "Sango!" Miroku and Kagome called out simultaneously. "Woot! We're together at last!" Kagome yelled gleefully.

Sango laughed. "Kagome, it's only been three days!"

"I know, but it seems like so long! How would ever have survived without you, Sango?" Kagome replied.

"Aww… no happiness for me, Kagome?" Miroku pretended to cry. "You should be an actor!" Sango said. "I should shouldn't-" Miroku started.

"Kagome!" a wolfish voice screamed in delight. "Oh, no. It's Koga!" Kagome shouted and tried to hide. "Kagome? Where'd you go? I saw you here, then you went to hide behind Miroku, and now I don't know where you are!" Koga stated, while looking at Kagome hiding behind Miroku. "Anyways, I shall find you Kagome! And I will make you MINE!" Koga cackled in triumph. Then he walked back over to a girl in red pigtails. Miroku overheard her yelling at Koga about being engaged to her. Koga just stared in utter confusion. Shaking his head and trying to hide his laughter, Miroku turned back to the girls, who were conveniently talking about their favorite clothes.

'I like light pink clothes, and maybe some blue. And skirts and jeans and dresses!" Kagome said to Sango. "Skirts are fine, dresses, no way!" Sango replied. "I prefer jeans or pants any day than a skirt. And it has to be green, black, or blue. Maybe a slight touch of pink. But mostly green!"

BRIIINNGGGGG!!!!!!! The school bell interrupted the three talking friends.

"Aww….damnit." Sango said. A teacher walking by heard this. "Ms. Taijiya, I'm afraid words like that are banned from this school." Sango looked mortified and quickly muttered an apology. All three then followed the teacher into their classroom where they sat next to each other.

Sitting quietly (they didn't want to get in trouble) the three friends observed who else was in their classroom. Koga( he got held back a year in kindergarten) some weirdo they didn't really know except his name was Naraku( he apparently got held back two years in kindergarten because he refused to do the work) the seven siblings, whose names they could never remember, Ginta and Hakkaku, (friends of Koga), Kagura and Kanna, sisters somehow related to the weirdo, and boy who they have never seen before sitting at the window.

"Attention, students!" the teacher, Mrs. Rukia called. We are first going to take an assessment to see where each of you stands in an education level. You will then be put into groups based on how well you did." Mrs. Rukia passed out the papers to everyone in the class and everyone got started. Except Koga who just stared at his paper, then ate it.

"Tastes like CHICKEN!" he yelled. "El Pollo Loco should serve paper chicken!" the teacher quickly ushered Koga to stand outside and eat his 'chicken'.

Miroku finished first, in about five minutes, and handed the teacher his paper.

"You got everything right. Sit back down, Miroku." The teacher smiled at him. Miroku smiled back and said: "You are very kind in giving me a hundred percent. I am sure no one of my worthy status could compare to your knowledge though." With that, he left the teacher blushing and sat back down. Sango and Kagome both turned their papers in at the same time. "Good job girls. Go ahead and sit down." Was their reply. Both sat back down, until-

"HENTAI!!" Sango screamed and slapped Miroku hard on the face. Everyone looked and stared at the red-faced girl and boy with a hand mark and struggled to control their laughter. The teacher had to even suppress a laugh, although she was a little concerned for Sango's language. Everyone laughed, snickered, and chortled, except for the new boy. He just stared back down at his paper and continued to work in silence. Pretty soon, he handed in his paper and immediately sat back down. "Good job. What's your name so I can write it down in your paper?" the teacher asked him. A soft spoken voice was barely heard.

"Inuyasha."

**A.N: Ok, that's enough of the first chapter. Geez, it was long. Anyways in case anyone is wondering, there is no crossover between Inuyasha and Bleach in this story. I just needed names. Now the torture can begin! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAcoughcough (takes sip of water) much better. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! All done )**

**Inuyasha cast: Help us! We're going to die! **

**Me: Evil smile… ) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**A.N: Yay! We're back for chapter 2! Wow, I'm doing a lot more author notes in this story. O well. Enjoy! Oh, by the way…the demon school Inuyasha went to before started a month earlier than the school he's at now. This school just started today.**

When Kaede had first dropped Inuyasha off at school, he was surprised to see the number of demons and humans at one school. All the other schools he went to previously were only demon schools. As he walked silently, Inuyasha noted with a sigh that their were no other hanyous, as always. Keeping his head down, Inuyasha walked quickly and quietly to his new classroom to meet Mrs. Rukia. He sat at his desk and watched all of the other students come in.

A group of humans walked in, three of them actually, and they looked like they had no worries at all. Well, any major ones. Then Mrs. Rukia assigned that test and Inuyasha started writing the answers. Inuyasha slightly looked up as the boy he had seen earlier with the two girls and handed his test in. Inuyasha heard him say: "You are very kind in giving me a hundred percent. I am sure no one of my worthy status could compare to your knowledge though."

Inuyasha's first thoughts were _Hentai!_

His claim was true when he heard one of he girls slap that boy and shout loudly, "HENTAI!" everyone laughed, but Inuyasha who just kept working. Finally, he came and handed his paper to the teacher.

"Good job." Inuyasha cringed inwardly as he realized he had not put his name on his paper. "What is your name so I can write it down?" Mrs. Rukia asked. Inuyasha didn't enjoy the stares he was getting from a few of the demons; like that one in a _baboon_ jacket. _Who the hell wears a baboon jacket?_ Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha." He replied softly. "Now, what's your last name?" the teacher responded, attempting to keep her patience. _Why did I become a teacher of second graders? I HATE little kids!_ Inuyasha looked at her questioningly, until he replied even more softly than when he said his name. "Tashio."

"I see. You may sit back down." Mrs. Rukia said. Inuyasha nodded and sat down staring at his lap.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were having a three way thumb war to pass the time away. None of them wanted to read or draw and they would _never_ write willingly, not yet anyways. Giggling softly, they played around, bored and impatient for Lunch to come.

Naraku just scribbled on his test paper and would mostly stare at the new kid, Inuyasha. For some reason, Naraku didn't like him. Occasionally, Naraku would glance at Kagome with a smirk on his lips.

About an hour later, Mrs. Rukia stood up with everyone's, well, almost everyone's, test papers. "Alright, now all of you will be put into groups depending on how well you did. The first group is: Sango Taijiya, Miroku Hoshi, Kagome Higurashi, and Inuyasha Tashio will be in one group. This is the advanced group, as you all got a 95 or higher. The second is Kagura, Kanna, and the seven brothers, (**A.N: I'm way to lazy to think of names for the seven brothers. And before you ask, no they are the Mercenary people.)** This group is the average group as they all obtained 70-90. The last group is Koga, Naraku, Ginta, and Hakkaku who basically did nothing on their tests. Please seat yourselves according to the groups." Mrs. Rukia finished her instructions. Quickly, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all crowded around each other.

"What about that Inuyasha person?" Sango asked. "He probably doesn't know who we are." Kagome lightly punched Miroku's shoulder. "I vote Miroku to get him over here." She proclaimed. Miroku opened his mouth to argue, but then the teacher looked in their direction so he went.

"Um, hi?" Miroku said as came up to the abnormally quiet boy. That was when he noticed he was a demon, or a half demon from the ears on his head. The boy, Inuyasha looked up in his direction, his face hard and controlled. "Would you like to sit with us?" Miroku continued pretending he had never stopped in the first place. Inuyasha said not a word, but nodded slightly. Rising, he followed Miroku to their table and hesitantly sat down. Not making eye contact with anyone, he put his folder down and just stared at his lap.

"Are you really shy?" Sango asked. She was a straight forward girl, her mother always told her so. Sango hated pointless discussions. Inuyasha didn't reply.

"Sango! You can't ask him something like that! Let's introduce ourselves first." Kagome said. "Hi!" she said to Inuyasha. "My name is Kagome, that is Miroku, and she is Sango."

"Inuyasha." He replied keeping his voice low. Kagome scowled. She liked lively discussions, where it was not so boring and quiet.

"Well, is everyone with their group?" Mrs. Rukia's voice came from over the new noise. Heads nodded in simultaneously. "Good. After lunch today we will work on with our groups on a spelling packet." A bell rang symbolizing freedom for an hour. All students ran to the exit. Inuyasha walked, slowly, almost as if regretting going outside. Mrs. Rukia shook her head as she noticed this. _This child is hopeless. He has been socially deprived._

At lunch, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome sat in their usual spot talking about something random, as usual.

"I'm telling you; hard back books are big and heavy and bring nothing but trouble!" Kagome said.

"No Way! Hard back cover books are so useful!" Sango stated.

"How?" Miroku asked. "Yea, how are hard backs better than paper backs?" Kagome questioned." Sango smirked. "Because you can hit someone with it and it will hurt!" laughing evilly, Sango attempted half-heartedly to hit a laughing Kagome and Miroku over their heads with a hard back book. The three of them laughing fell off of their table on onto the ground.

Inuyasha sat by himself in a tree eating a small lunch. He was thinking about the brother he had never met, known only because his mother mentioned him to Inuyasha right before she died. She had died when Inuyasha was barely ten months old, residing on his demon half side to ensure survival. _Sesshomaru Tashio. _Inuyasha mused. _I wonder if you even know me?_

"Hey! You half-demon!" Inuyasha looked down slightly afraid at where this was going. _Oh, boy. Here we go again._ It was the baboon wearing demon, along with the wolf demons, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

"We don't like hanyous at our school." Naraku yelled up the tree. Inuyasha didn't reply; he was trying to control his temper.

"Yea, come down so we can kick your ass!" Koga cheered. "Yeah!" Ginta and Hakkaku echoed. Inuyasha still said nothing.

'Oh, are you a timid little hanyou? Scared no one is going to rescue you? Don't you want to be killed though?" Naraku taunted. Inuyasha began to blush red from embarrassment and his temper.

"Oh, I know! Your mother was a whore, who had to mate with a dog! Or maybe it was the other-" Naraku was interrupted by a small fist slamming into his face, hard. Inuyasha stood in front of him, all signs of control gone. Now it was just an angry seven year old hanyou against a nine year old demon, and three eight year old wolf demons. A blue bird flew past and chirped. For the demons/ half demons, it was a sign for the fight to begin.

**A.N: Awww…. I didn't get to make it as miserable as I wanted. Oh, well. Next chapter will be up soon, when I actually finish writing it. Don't worry, I should hopefully be able to. Winter break is starting this Monday. Unfortunately, I have to go to India for ten days. ( . fake cries Catch you all later! I have business to take care of… )**

**Inuyasha: NOOOO!!!! Isn't it already bad that she shrunk us to child like forms!**

**Me: I need inspiration! Inuyasha, give me terrible, horrible, misery-filled childhood details!**

**Kagome: I don't want to be a kid again! I was so close to getting my driver's license…**

**Me: I already got mine! **

**Miroku/Sango/Inuyasha/Kagome/Naraku/Sesshomaru: Everyone of the road! **

**Me: You all will pay for that….MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- The Fight

**A.N: MUHAHAHAHA! I have now officially ruined their lives! For making fun of my driving, they are all tied up with needles poking them every ten seconds in different areas of their bodies and are being forced to watch ENGLISH ONE-PIECE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok, anyways, last chapter- Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Naraku are teaming up against Inuyasha. DUNDUNDUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!**

When that blue bird flew past and chirped, all five boys sprang into action. Koga used his wolf speed to land a few blows. Unfortunately, he was so immersed in kicking, that he was mostly hitting his friends or a tree. Ginta and Hakkaku were throwing punches whenever they could find an opening. Naraku had started by punching and kicking, which everyone dodged since he no aim at all. After about a minute, tentacles started showing up from under his shirt and basically slapping, piercing, or simply brushing by the others. Inuyasha was using his smaller body as a projectile to hit any one of them. Fights with other demons, most of way older than Naraku, had taught him how to defend himself.

Pretty soon, Koga got mad at Ginta for accidentally punching him and tried to kick Ginta. However, Koga ended up kicking Hakkaku who punched Ginta and started a three way fight between the wolf demons. Naraku and Inuyasha were fighting one on one now. Inuyasha was mostly dodging Naraku's tentacles and punching and kicking when he could. Naraku was simply laughing as his tentacles moved around and tried to hit Inuyasha's small and fast moving figure. This went one for another ten minutes and a crowd of students began to surround Inuyasha and Naraku. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku had ended up in a dumpster.

"I wonder what's going on over there." Kagome said glancing at the mass of students on the field.

"Let's go check it out!" Sango's eyes lit up at the thought of something interesting happening. "Ok! Follow me!" Miroku said laughing. All three of them went to join the crowd on the field.

"Oh My Gosh!" Kagome said horrified. In front of her, that new kid, Inuyasha, and the weird kid were fighting. Both had bruises, but Inuyasha's seemed to be more from the tentacles from Naraku, than Naraku punching him. Nonetheless, Naraku was getting punch after punch after kick from Inuyasha. Everyone gasped as a tentacle found its mark and impaled Inuyasha in the arm. The tentacle continued moving and ended getting stuck in the nearby tree with Inuyasha stuck by his arm. Naraku was still laughing and basically had no idea what had happened. Inuyasha tried frantically to free his injured arm without success as another tentacle came near to him. _Obviously,_ Sango thought, _that Naraku doesn't have any control over his tentacles. He doesn't even know what's happening._ Unknown to anyone in the field, Miroku had run over to inform a teacher. Running in the hallway, Miroku ran into someone.

"Sorry." Miroku gasped for air.

"Why are you running?" a cold, emotionless voice responded. Miroku glanced up and saw a tall silver haired demon with elf ears.

"YES! You are a teacher, right? Great you are needed over at the field, _now._" Miroku gushed, grabbing the youkai and pulling him to the field. Miroku didn't even give him any time to argue.

"GUYS! I got help!" Miroku announced as he returned with the slightly baffled demon.

"What is going on here? I am NOT a teacher!" the demon said angrily, although he his it pretty well. Miroku looked at him and his face fell. "Oh, sorry. Can you break up this fight though?" The youkai rolled his eyes and strode out into the middle of the fight. Inuyasha was still impaled to the tree, although now from both his arms and the side of his stomach. Blood was running freely down, and Inuyasha didn't show any pain or concern from the wounds. Kagome on the other hand, had buried her head into Sango's shoulder and had closed her eyes as though doing that would somehow make it stop. Sango was watching with rapt attention, her face showing amazement at the skills and a little bit of disgust from the blood. The older youkai had walked up to Naraku by now and had slapped him. That got Naraku to stop laughing, finally, and take a look around.

"Who the hell are you?" Naraku inquired from the tall youkai in front of him. The demon regarded him with cold eyes before replying. "I am Sesshomaru Tashio." The hanyou stuck on the tree did a double take as Sesshomaru stated his name and his eyes widened. However, he couldn't talk from the blood that was pouring out of his mouth. Naraku merely looked uninterested. "Hurray for you. Now move so I can kill this filthy hanyou." Sesshomaru looked Naraku back in the eyes and growled softly. "First, work on your aim so you do not endanger anyone watching. Then you may attempt to order me around." Naraku still looked bored. "Where is that half-breed?" he said ignoring Sesshomaru. Not liking Naraku, Sesshomaru elegantly brought his hands that had started to glow green and scratched Naraku lightly on the chest. At first Naraku just stared at his injured chest, then;

"AHHHH!!!! It BURNS!!"

"Well, duh." Sesshomaru said. "Its poison." He looked around at the crowd. "Someone take him to the nurses." He said disgustedly. A random person came and carefully dragged Naraku off to the nurse's office. As soon as Naraku had left, his tentacles holding Inuyasha vanished and Inuyasha dropped to the ground with an thud. However, he still showed no pain, even though his upper body had been skewered three times. Inuyasha still stared at Sesshomaru as if his life depended on it. He still couldn't talk, due to the amount of blood he was still spitting out. "Someone talk him to the nurse's office too." Sesshomaru ordered. Miroku came forward and gently draped an arm over his shoulder. Slowly, Inuyasha limped away with Miroku, although he kept glancing back at Sesshomaru every eight to ten seconds.

**At the Nurse's Office**

"Nurse, nurse it burns! I'm dying! I won't live to see ten!" Naraku was freaking out, even though the nurse had told him patiently, that: "Naraku, you will be fine. You won't die and the scar will fade in three hours. Now shut up!" the nurse was starting to loose her temper. A knock on the door made the nurse turn away, thankfully, and open the door to see two young boys, one who was leaning on the other with blood all over.

"Come in." the nurse said. "Set him down over here. Next to Mr. Naraku." The boy supporting the other shifted slightly, then nodded and set him down. "Now, name?"

"Why, it's Miroku, my beautiful, fair maiden of the healers!" Miroku smiled his most glamorous smile, and was startled when two other girls barged in and grabbed Miroku by his ear.

"HENTAI!" the taller screamed and effectively dragged him in out, in serious pain. The other one smiled slightly and bowed respectively, then left. The nurse smiled and went back to the boy. "Name." she asked again. All she got was more blood being spat out. She sighed. "Well, my name is Nurse Orihime. Let me treat you, and then I can ask you questions. The boy slightly nodded. A snort was heard.

"He's just a hanyou. Doesn't matter if he lives, is there?" Naraku smirked. The nurse looked at him with disdain and puzzlement. "Aren't you a hanyou as well?" Naraku flushed and pointedly looked away muttering about damn nurses.

Nurse Orihime effectively healed all of the boy's injuries and he was able to talk. Hoarsely, but still able to. Naraku had fallen asleep.

"Ok, name?"

"Inuyasha Tashio."

"Age?"

"Seven."

"How did you obtain those injuries?"

Inuyasha pointed at Naraku. "He and other wolf demons attacked me during lunch. He had these tentacles that pinned me up to a tree." Nurse Orihime whistled. This Naraku kid was sure going to be in a hell lot of trouble when he woke up.

"Excuse me." Inuyasha said quietly. The nurse looked at him. "Do you know where Sesshomaru Tashio lives?" he continued.

"Ask the front office." Nurse Orihime replied. He nodded in response and looked at the ceiling.

_Sesshomaru Tashio goes to this school! Maybe I can find him and ask him if he knows me or not. Kaede isn't all that bad, but she is extremely priestly._ Inuyasha's thoughts contained a little hope for a better future for the first time since his mother died, six years ago.

**A.N: well, another chapter up! Thanks to flaming-ninjas000 for your review. Anyways hope you liked it, blah, blah, blah. I'll try to upload when I'm in India, don't count on it though…yadda yadda yadda. Yea, and the Inuyasha cast, WHICH I DO NOT OWN!!!!! SADLY!!! Their only in my imagination…'tear' are now currently brainwashed from watching the ENGLISH VERSION of ONE-PIECE!!! They are all moaning on the floor in agony…hehe…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- the Bro

**A.N: forget it, I don't feel like typing an A.N: right now… Warning: this chapter contains Jakken cussing!**

As soon as Inuyasha was proclaimed healed from the nurse's, he went straight to the Principal's office. Without hesitating, he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a high pitched girly voice was heard. Inuyasha barely suppressed a shudder. He opened the door and slowly walked inside.

"Um, do you know where Sesshomaru Tashio lives?" Inuyasha asked while looking at the floor. "What? Speak up!" the secretary yelled. "Do you know where Sesshomaru Tashio lives?" Inuyasha said even more loudly. "Honey, you have got to speak up more! I can barely hear you." The assistant calmed down and stared over Inuyasha,-wait, over? Inuyasha didn't know whether to be furious or bemused at the stupidity of the individual right in front of him. "Oh, hi! My name is Kikyo! What can I do for you?" Inuyasha stared at her with a shocked expression. "Where you on the phone the entire time?" he asked. Kikyo smiled at him, "Of course not, silly. I got off the phone at approximately 1:17pm. Now what can I help you with?" Inuyasha sighed internally. This woman was hopeless! "Do you know where Sesshomaru Tashio lives?" Inuyasha was getting pissed from having to repeat himself over and over again. "Oh yea. One sec." Kikyo shuffled some papers, and then wrote down an address for Inuyasha. "Thanks!" Inuyasha said gratefully. "You wouldn't happen to be Inuyasha Tashio, now would you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, you detention for a week with Naraku, Koga, Ginta, and the Mohawk guy." Inuyasha bit back a groan.

Somehow, Inuyasha managed to get through the entire day. He could barely contain his excitement at the fact that he might have an older brother. _Calm down Inuyasha! What if he doesn't know you even exist? _A voice in his head was stopping all of the good memories from coming through. After school, he quickly went home to Kaede and dropped his school things. As soon as he arrived, Inuyasha left again, with just the slip of paper from the office. Kaede was busy with the café, so Inuyasha carefully escaped past her and went through the front with being detected.

"Ok, the address is 718 East Chein Lane, Tokyo Japan. That shouldn't be that hard to find." Inuyasha set out in a random direction, hoping it was the right way.

**Three Hours Later**:

"Damnit! How far is Chein Lane! That Totosai bastard said to walk a while in this direction! Who was he anyways, I wonder?" Inuyasha was so bored from walking he had resorted to talking to himself.

Flashback

"Hey old man!" Inuyasha ran over to an old man sitting on a three eyed cow. "Yes?" he replied. "Do you know how to get to 718 East Chein Lane?" Inuyasha asked.

The old man's eyes lit up. "Yup, just walk in that direction for a while. You can't miss it." Inuyasha started running in the direction he pointed. "Thanks, old man!" the old man snorted. "My name is not old man, its Totosai." Soon, he was out of sight, and Inuyasha had finally slowed to a walk.

End of Flashback

"I've been on Chein Lane for almost two hours. Where is the damn house?!" Inuyasha grumbled. He squinted. Inuyasha thought he could see something on the horizon. _Is that a house?_ He thought. Pretty soon, Inuyasha was running again.

**Another two hours later:**

"Finally." Inuyasha groaned. He had arrived at the gate of the house. Boy was it humungous. "That has got to be the tallest gate in the world." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Slowly, he opened them and slipped inside. He ran at full sprint to the front door of the house and knocked. Inuyasha waited for a few minutes before knocking again. Finally, the doors started to open, inch by inch. Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently.

"Hello?" Inuyasha looked around for the voice, but didn't see anybody. "Is anyone there?" he asked uncertainly. He couldn't see anyone at the door, but there was a new scent whirling nearby.

"I'm down here you idiot!" Inuyasha glanced down and saw a green frog thingy that was approximately eight to ten inches shorter than Inuyasha.

"Um, hello?" Inuyasha asked tentatively.

"What do you want, you lowly half-breed?" the frog demon said rudely.

Inuyasha glared at him. "I'm looking for Sesshomaru Tashio. Is he here?" Inuyasha said with as much politeness as he could muster at the moment.

"Do you have a meeting with him? I am positive that the great Lord Sesshomaru would not want to waste his time with a hanyou. By the way, I am Jakken, the butler and personal advisor to the great Lord Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha merely said, "Lord Sesshomaru?" "Yes you fucking son of bitch, you are such a bastard, to not know about the great Lord Sesshomaru." Jakken sniffed. Inuyasha looked at Jakken with a surprise expression on his face. Then his face broke into an amused grin as he memorized all of the cuss words Jakken had just used. "You know I'm only seven, right?" Inuyasha smirked. Jakken just gave him a look that said _go away_. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out and stayed right where he was.

**An hour later:**

Jakken finally gave in and escorted a smug looking hanyou into Lord Sesshomaru's home.

"Wait here." A distraught Jakken said. Inuyasha shrugged and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.

"FEH! I'm so bored! HM… I wonder if I should wander around. Jakken won't like it, so I'll do it!" Satisfied, Inuyasha left the room and wandered down a hallway.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku were waiting for Inuyasha after school. "Did anyone tell him that we were going to work together today?" Miroku asked a pacing Kagome. She stopped and looked up sheepish. "No, I forgot. How about we call Mrs. Kaede? I think he said he's staying with her." "Okay." Sango nodded. Miroku got out his cell phone and dialed Kaede's number. (**A.N: Don't ask how he has the number. Miroku just does. And his cell phone was a gift for his birthday.**)

RIIIINNNGGG! RIIIINNGGG! RIINNNGGG! "Hello?" Kaede's voice came from over the speaker on the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Kaede! Is Inuyasha there?"

"No, I don't know where he is." Kaede kept her voice the same, but Miroku could tell that she was slightly worried. "When he comes home, or when you hear from him, can you tell him to talk to us tomorrow?" Miroku asked. "Sure Miroku." Kaede answered. Then she hung up. "Geez, someone doesn't say 'bye'." Miroku muttered.

**A.N: Well, that's it. Oh, and I had to get therapy for the Inu crew. 'sigh' Kay, so little Inuyasha likes to wander around, while the original Inuyasha is lazy as hell. **

**Inuyasha: No, I'm not! I just need to rest every 15 minutes when I'm not fighting or hunting Jewel Shards. **

**Me: Right. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- Meeting the Bro

**A.N: YAY! Chapter 5! **

Inuyasha wandered down the hallway looking for something to do. Suddenly, a humongous door caught his attention.

"Wow!" he whistled. Earnestly, he opened the door and peeked inside. It was empty.

"Cool! I get a room to myself!" Inuyasha shouted gleefully.

"Who are you?" a young curious voice reached Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha turned around quickly and saw a girl, about his age, but maybe younger. She stared at Inuyasha and Inuyasha stared right back. Inuyasha blinked but continued to stare.

"YOU BLINKED! I WIN!" She shouted suddenly, causing Inuyasha to slightly jump in shock. "Oh sorry. Did I scare you?" She looked sincerely apologetic. Inuyasha shook his head, slightly afraid to speak. "My name's Rin! Who are you?" Rin asked. Inuyasha hesitated before answering. _What if she doesn't like hanyous?_ "I'm Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, huh? You look a lot like Sesshomaru-sama." Rin stated. Then she jumped up and down. "Hey, Inuyasha. Do you want to play outside?" Rin said excitedly. Inuyasha smiled. "YES!" he cheered. He followed Rin outside and soon they began to play tag.

Sesshomaru was in the library reading and trying to avoid Jakken.He was reading a scroll about the ancient Chinese dynasty, something he needed to research for his stupid history class. _Stupid history. If father was alive, he could have told me first hand about it._

"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" came to gravelly voice of the one Sesshomaru was trying to avoid. "Yes, Jakken. What is it?" Sesshomaru said trying to keep his annoyance hidden.

"There is a young half-demon here who forced himself upon your great territory!" Jakken reported. Sesshomaru just glared at him. "A half-demon? Why would let him inside if I never said I wanted him inside here?" Jakken flushed. "Well, see, milord. I tried to make him leave. I tried for an hour! Everything I could think of! But he refused to even budge an inch."

Sesshomaru sighed. _I guess I will just have to meet this half-demon, thing. _Standing up, Sesshomaru elegantly left the room and followed Jakken to the waiting room where he had left the half demon.

"OI! Half-demon! Sesshomaru-sama is here!" Silence met Jakken's words. "Where is he? I left him here. And I specifically told him to stay here. Oh, where is that ungrateful brat?" Jakken muttered. Sesshomaru just sniffed and followed the unfamiliar, yet slightly similar as his scent. It led him to Rin's door, then came back here with Rin's scent and went outside. Sesshomaru sighed again. _I wonder why he moves so much. Well, it must be because he is with Rin. She could run an entire forest and back and still have plenty of energy to play outside. _Sesshomaru walked where he smelled the half-demon. "I'm going in circles!" Sesshomaru finally realized. Mustering all of his patience, he continued to follow the scent with Jakken close behind. Finally, it led him to the pond, where he saw Rin and someone else sitting and staring at the sky. The newcomer pointed up at the dimming clouds up above and said something that caused Rin to laugh. Sesshomaru merely looked on, not moving and studying the unknown stranger. Suddenly, the hanyou turned around, having sensed Sesshomaru's presence behind him. Wide amber eyes stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief.

Inuyasha had fun playing with Rin. First they played tag for about an hour until Inuyasha fell into the pond he had failed to see. Rin had laughed, so Inuyasha decided to splash her. Pretty soon, they were having a splash war in which Rin lost. Finally, to let their soaked clothes dry, they lay down on the grass and watching the evening clouds and guessing what shape they were in.

"It's a juggling elephant!" Rin declared.

"No, it's a dinosaur on a tightrope!" Inuyasha argued.

"Elephant!"

"Dinosaur!"

"Elephant!"

"Dinosaur!"

"Ballerina!" Rin added. Inuyasha snickered. Then they fell silent watching the clouds pass by.

"Hey, Rin."

"Yeah?"

"That one looks like you trying to cartwheel."

Rin laughed. "I don't know how to do a cartwheel." She admitted. Suddenly Inuyasha froze and turned around. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Rin asked concerned. Inuyasha just stared ahead, his eyes filled with disbelief. Rin turned around and saw Sesshomaru-sama.

"Hi! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin yelled. Inuyasha continued to stare. Sesshomaru nodded at Rin, then looked back at Inuyasha.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru said, his voice empty of emotion. Inuyasha replied in a soft voice. "You're Sesshomaru Tashio?" Sesshomaru nodded. "What of it?" Then he recognized him. "You are Inuyasha, is that correct?" Inuyasha nodded. "Why are you here?" Sesshomaru added. _This was the hanyou who was in a fight today. Which I had to stop._ Again, Inuyasha hesitated before answering.

"Well, before my mom died, she told me about a Sesshomaru Tashio living in this city." Sesshomaru nodded, sort of bored with the conversation. His mind wandered back to his history essay. _Why do twelve-year olds have to do a stupid research paper? It's pointless._

"And she told me that he was my older half-brother." Inuyasha finished looking at Sesshomaru expectedly. "Ya, ya, Chinese border, research for history, older half-brother…WHAT?!" Sesshomaru had been thinking so much about his research paper that he had just noticed what little Inuyasha said. "I'm your what?!"

"Older half-brother." Inuyasha muttered while staring at the ground. Sesshomaru just glared at him in shock. _I have a _hanyou_ has a younger half-brother!? What the hell!_ "Is that why you came here?" Sesshomaru demanded. Inuyasha blushed slightly. "Y-yes. I wanted to see you for myself." He admitted. Sesshomaru was still in shock. "If you are hoping to reside here from now on, you are sadly mistaken, Inuyasha. I will not have a hanyou pollute my house." Inuyasha's ears dropped and lay flattened on his head of silver hair. Inuyasha knew deep down that this might happen, although he had hoped it would have ended differently. Rin's face dropped as well as she realized that her new playmate was leaving, maybe never coming back. Jakken took the half-breed's hand and led the depressed Inuyasha out the door.

Inuyasha walked out of the gate by himself and shut his eyes, willing the tears that had gathered to dispatch away. It was nearly pitch black when he opened his eyes again, and Inuyasha had no idea which way Kaede's house was.

He was lost, in the night, with no way to contact Kaede or find his way back to his current residential home.

**A.N: Awwww…poor Inuyasha. Our little 7 year old hero is lost in the night with no idea where he is. Sesshomaru is being an ass, couldn't even let him stay the night. That's why Sesshomaru is my favorite character! MUHAHAHAHA! So, Inuyasha lost, Sesshomaru shocked and evil, Rin sad, Jakken is…Jakken, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede have no idea where Inuyasha is and this is the end of Chapter 5! See ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6- The Fight

**A.N: Ok, I haven't posted up Chapter 5 yet, but when I do, it will be done at the same time as this chapter. In case you're wondering why, there's no internet connection where I am staying in India. But as soon as I find it, chapters will be posted! Oh, yea. Inuyasha is lost in the dark with no way to contact Kaede after being kicked out of Sesshomaru's home. **

Inuyasha stumbled around in the rapidly approaching darkness, trying to find some notion of where he was. Of course he could smell her out, but his nose was blocked from falling and playing in the pond. He sniffed. _Damn, now I need tissues!_ _Could this day get any worse?_

"Well, well, well. Look who we had here." A snarl came from Inuyasha's left. Inuyasha froze; he knew that voice, as well as the incorrect grammar! It was…

"Koga." Inuyasha growled softly in his throat. "Stumble in my territory, and you expect to escape alive?" Koga smirked. Inuyasha looked around. There were a lot of wolves, but no tentacle freak. _Good, I guess._ Ginta and Hakkaku strode up, looking rather proud.

"Didn't we tell you Koga that the filthy half-breed was here?" Ginta said. "Yea." Hakkaku added. Inuyasha looked back at Koga with an expression of false surprise covered his misery. "You mean that you couldn't find me yourself? Shame, Koga. Shame." Koga glared at him. "Shut up, hanyou!" At his nod, all of the wolf demons surged forward in attack mode. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he prepared for the attack. _Approximately twenty-five wolves, each older than me by at least a year or more. I'm doomed._ Claws extended, Inuyasha began slashing the wolf demons that came at him first. No one really knew who was attacking who, but some solid hits landed on Inuyasha and he could have sworn he severely hurt a demon that was attacking some other wolf in the fray. What seemed like hours later, Inuyasha was extremely exhausted. His arms hurt to move and blood was running freely down his back, legs, head, and his left arm. Koga had started fighting after most of the demons had left. Inuyasha knew this was his tactic all along; to delay Inuyasha by fighting other demons, then Koga comes and brings him down with his strength at near full. Thankfully, Koga had gotten in little squabbles along his way to Inuyasha seeing as no one could tell who was who. However, Koga was still progressing towards Inuyasha at a rapid pace.

"Everyone, stop moving!" Koga announced. All of the wolf demons still fighting stopped. Inuyasha didn't and felled another wolf that had his back to him. "I said everyone!" Koga shouted shooting dagger glares at the younger hanyou. Inuyasha glared right back, but stopped. Koga smirked. "I will now engage in a one on one battle with our hanyou friend. Once he is defeated, you may do what want with him." The wolves grinned and some chuckled, clearly amused. Inuyasha warily looked at Koga. _Stupid wolf! He has like no sense of honor or pride! Why I bet his own-_ a bright set of lights flooded the area, showing running wolves, a panicked Koga, and a distraught hanyou, whose thoughts had been scattered. A bright red Ferrari drove up next to Koga and the passenger was a young red head pig tail wearing girl with a white dress. "Koga! Where have you been? Its dinner time and I am hungry and you still have to have your tutoring session with me and then we have to discuss plans for our wedding that you promised to have with me three years ago!" Koga, to Inuyasha's amusement, looked sick. "Ayame," Koga started. "Can we finish this discussion, uh, later?" Inuyasha laughed silently. _Sucks to be you right now, Koga!"_ Using the Ayame distraction, Inuyasha slunk off into the shadows, hopefully the right way home. Inuyasha finally caught Kaede's café scent, and followed it.

**At Sesshomaru's house:**

"Sesshomaru-sama, don't you think that was a very harsh?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru glanced at her. "What was too harsh?" Rin merely looked at him with her "you are guilty" glare. Immediately, Sesshomaru felt a twinge of guilt stirring up inside him.

"Of course. No one can barge in here and expect me to believe and to accept a claim that they are related to me in some way." He said, hiding his true feelings. Rin looked at him again. "You are lying." She accused. Sesshomaru openly gaped at her in shock. "H-how did you know?" he stammered finally. _Damn, why does she always have to be so good at reading at how I feel?_ Rin giggled. "From your expression right now, silly!" Sesshomaru scowled at her for being tricked. _That's it. From now on, I'm going to fully hide my emotions at all times, no matter how I feel._ "Perhaps." Sesshomaru said emotionless. Rin frowned. "Sesshomaru-sama, you aren't trying to hide your emotions again, are you? Do you remember the last time you tried that?" Sesshomaru inwardly cringed. Memories of Jakken being outstandingly abused and a three year old Rin giggling at a nine-year old Sesshomaru for completely losing his temper after hiding his emotions for two weeks filled his mind. Sesshomaru pushed them away. "So? I am older now, Rin. Emotions show the enemy how you feel and can use it against you." The twelve year old finally muttered. "So are you going to let him at least come inside here?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru stared at Rin. "I will see. He should be there tomorrow at school." Sesshomaru declared. Rin smiled.

Inuyasha had followed Kaede's scent for about three hours now. Twice he had followed a take-out delivery from Kaede's café and ended somewhere even farther. Now, he was positive that he had followed the right scent. Since Kaede always smelled like her cooking, it extremely difficult to determine which scent was really hers. Inuyasha sniffed again and made a right. _The trail end here._ He thought. _Right at this shrine._ Inuyasha took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Immediately, the door was opened by a young girl with ebony black locks, and chocolate colored eyes. "Inuyasha?" the girl's voice said. Inuyasha nodded and finally noticed that it was that girl, Kagome. Kagome stepped back from the door to allow him entry, and Inuyasha saw that lecherous boy, Miroku and that abusive violent girl, Sango and Kaede. All stood up from the couch they were all previously sitting on, gaping at him. Inuyasha didn't know why they were looking at him with such horrified expressions, until Kagome said. "Inuyasha, you're bleeding." Inuyasha blushed from their obvious concern and just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine." He whispered. Kagome glanced at Miroku and Sango then pointed at the empty kitchen. All three of them entered. "Did you see how much blood he has on him?" Miroku muttered. Sango nodded. "Plus don't forget the wounds he got today from Naraku." Kagome gasped. "I completely forgot!" "I think he did as well." Miroku stated. At this, all three of them rushed back into the living room where Inuyasha was laying on the couch and Kaede was just undressing him to examine his injuries. She looked up as the three of them walked in.

"He fainted when you left." Kaede explained. "Now then, Inuyasha and I will leave and go back to the café. I have treatments that will work effectively on him." Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all nodded, but Kagome looked doubtful. "The three of you," Kaede continued. "Go to sleep. Ye will see Inuyasha tomorrow at school." With that said the café owner slung the unconscious hanyou over her shoulder and walked to her car. Miroku and Sango cleaned the shrine, while Kagome watched Kaede retreating figure until the darkness swallowed her up. Then she closed the door and helped Miroku and Sango clean.

"It's a good thing that your mom went for a party with Souta and your gramps." Sango commented while fixing the pillows on the couch.

"Yea, she should be home in about ten minutes." Kagome said. Miroku looked at the clock. "Holy Fudge! I have to get home!" Sango looked amused. "Don't you mean Holy fuck, Miroku?" Kagome and Miroku gaped at Sango in shock. "Quick, to the bathroom!" Miroku shouted. "We must wash her mouth with soap and water!" Kagome dragged Sango to the bathroom with Miroku's help, giggling all the way, and the events that transpired forgotten.

**A.N. Yay. Inuyasha in pain! Well, not really serious, but who cares! And, I can't make Koga that stupid! cries anyway, the Inu crew is going to do a little skit because I'm making them. MUHAHA! **

**Inuyasha: hey, I don't want to do a skit!**

**Miroku: yes, I have something else to do. **

**Me: oh, would that be looking at Model Magazines?**

**Miroku: uhhhhhh……**

**Me: cause I burned them all!!!**

**Miroku: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Kagome: someone shut him up. **

**Sango: My pleasure.**

**Miroku: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!-thump falls silent**

**Sango: lifting boomerang from Miroku's head.**

**Everyone else: YES!!!**

**Me: ok, skit time!**

**Kagome: but, um, we just did a skit. **

**Everyone else but me: yes!**

**Me: NOOOO!!!!! I will have my revenge! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**A.N: Ok, while I'm writing this chapter, the Inu crew is being forced to listen to an extremely bad opera singer, and then bored to tears by a piano concert. MUHAHAHAHA! Anyways, last time, Inuyasha fought Koga and crew, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Kaede were worried because they didn't know where he was, and Sesshomaru felt GUILT! **

Inuyasha groaned as he woke up. His body felt like a million knives were being thrust into every joint. And he had a headache; a major one.

"Oh, good. Ye are awake." Kaede's voice came through the ache. Inuyasha turned his head and saw the café owner sitting near him on a puffy armchair with numerous amounts of medicine and bandages surrounding her.

"What happened?" Inuyasha muttered. Kaede allowed a tiny smile to be seen. "I'm not sure, but ye were covered in blood when you arrived at Kagome's shrine. Now, what happened?" Inuyasha remembered going to Sesshomaru's house and being thrown out, walking in the dark, and _Koga_. A low growl came out of Inuyasha's throat as he thought about Koga. _He's going to pay, that bastard. _Kaede looked on in amusement and a touch of concern. "Inuyasha." She said. He looked up at her with full blown anger and rage in his eyes. "Tell me what happened." Kaede's demanded. Inuyasha just growled. "Inuyasha." Kaede warned. Inuyasha ignored her and still growled. Kaede sighed, went to the kitchen and filled a bucket with ice cold water. Then she tossed it over onto Inuyasha. Immediately, he stopped growling and looked at Kaede with almost dead eyes and a pinch of fear. _She's going to give me away._ Inuyasha thought. Instead Kaede stood tall and said. "Now, what happened yesterday?" Inuyasha inwardly groaned and began to tell his tale.

"So, this Sesshomaru Tashio person is ye half-brother, is that correct?" Kaede confirmed. Inuyasha nodded. "And he kicked you out because you are a hanyou?" she inquired. Another nod. "And then this Koga came with approximately twenty to thirty wolf demons and attacked you?" Again, another nod. "And then you followed my scent to lead ye to Kagome's house." A tired nod. "I see. Well, you still have to go to school." Kaede declared. Inuyasha looked at her in horror. "But, Koga and all of his gang will be there and I'm definitely not able to fight him." Inuyasha stammered. Kaede glared at Inuyasha. "Fights are not the only important thing at school, Inuyasha! Education is much more important. Now, ye will go to school and avoid Koga. Do you understand?" Inuyasha nodded. He got ready and left for school. _Damn. I am so going to be killed today. _

**A.N: Haha. Inuyasha is physic! No, I'm kidding. He's not going to die. Maybe he might. Anyways, I'm trying to come with good ideas, so sorry if there's a delay. Sorry if it was too short. **


End file.
